


Happened so fast and it hurt so much {I do it to myself}

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: By his decision, Kayden gets sent away for a few months, There's just mixed emotions everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

"No matter what I say or what I do, don't give in. As much as you hate it, if it has to come down to it, Force me to go. Don't listen to a single word out of my mouth until we get there, alright? I thought I could do this on my own but I can't so y'all are gonna have to make sure y'all don't give in to anything." 

It had been a week, which allowed Kayden to get everything straightened out with school and with his job for the next few months during his absence. It was now a Saturday morning, and they were all up and ready to go-except for Kayden, which was to be expected. He sat in his room and took a few deep breaths before hearing his door open; Looking up, Alec was standing in the doorway with a mixed expression. In a way, Alec felt it was his fault things were like this though he wouldn't openly state that to any of the others.   
  
"Listen, I don't need to go after all. I've been smoking less, that's an improvement, right?" Alec stared at his brother because they all knew this was going to start, it was only a matter of time. "Even though it's an improvement, you know what needs to be done..." Kayden glanced down to the floor and nodded; Alec stood and waited for his brother to stand up and walk through the door first. Meeting the others in the living room, he could feel all the different feelings in the air and it made him uncomfortable.   
  
Alec stood behind him, and their parents stood a little bit off the side. It was obvious their mother was holding back tears though the feeling behind them was difficult to pinpoint, and their father had a slight expression-Probably one of being somewhat proud that Kayden had at least understood what had to be done to make things better. They loaded up in the car; Dad in the driver seat and Mom as passenger, and Alec in the backseat with Kayden sitting in the middle seat next to his brother. Everything was going fine until they were almost at the center.   
  
"I don't really have to go, right? Can't I just change my mind? I wanna change my mind, I take all of it back." Rubbing his arms from his nerves beginning to act up, he began bouncing his leg up and down rapidly. "Honey, we're almost there, it'll be fine." Shaking his head, he didn't know what had happened but all he knew was he really didn't want to go to this place anymore. "N-No, I don't wanna go anymore. I don't need it, I can do this on my own. I just have to try harder."   
Alec tried to block out Kayden's words as his father did the same. "Kayden, sweetie, you know you need this. You even said it yourself before, this has to be done."  As they pulled into the parking lot of the center, Kayden's behavior started bouncing back and forth.   
  
Alec kept a grip on Kayden's left arm as their parents walked behind them into the double doored extrance; Mom went to go fill out the paperwork needed as Alec and Dad stayed with Kayden. Holding his face in his hands, Alec stared into Kayden's eyes and tried to reassure him everything was going to be okay. "You're gonna go in there, you're gonna get through this. It'll be over with before you know it, and when you get out we'll all be here to greet you back. Alright?" Kayden nodded but his hands stayed on his arms. "Kayden, they're going to go ahead and take you back so everything can get ready. We'll see you soon, okay sweetie? We love you." She wrapped Kayden up in her arms for the last time for the next few months, as the other two did the same. Watching as Kayden walked to the back of the building with one of the employees, he turned and gave a faint smile followed by a wave before leaving out of sight.   
  
It was only when they got back in the car did their mother allow herself to break down for a few moments, Alec and Dad keeping their emotions internally instead of allowing them to be known. 


End file.
